A Wing and a Prayer
"Wing and a Prayer" is the eighty-fifth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on September 25, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Raptarr (Marc Diraison) *Mephos (Dan Green) Secondary Characters *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Avians Main Locations *New York City rooftops *Turtles' lair *Avian City Episode Voice-over introduction ---- Raptarr: "Long have I watched over the world of man, and have I've been sickened by the ruthless acts of a soulless few. But through it all, I have learned more of who I am. Some call me "Hunter". Some call me "Protector". Whatever I am called, I have vowed to be this world's guardian angel." Plot Synopsis ---- Open with the Turtles as they train on a rooftop. As Leo, Don and Raph train vigorously, they notice that someone is missing - namely, Michelangelo. Mikey is standing nearby reading a newspaper. Leonardo leaps into the air and cuts the paper in two as he lands at Michelangelo's feet. Leo then chastises his brother for yet again shirking his training obligations. Mike explains that he's training his mind by reading the newspaper. Suddenly, something falls from the sky and destroys the pigeon coop directly behind Mikey. Two winged men emerge from the billowing dust and begin to fight in mid-air. Mike recognizes the blonde fellow with the white wings from a news story in the paper - it's the flying super hero known as the Guardian Angel. As they fight, we discover that the blonde man is named Raptarr while the guy that's clad in black is called Mephos. Mikey rubs his hands together with glee - it's another chance for him to team-up with a real super hero! The ninja leaps into battle to help the Guardian Angel (who is taking a serious beating from Mephos). Mikey does a flying kick and sends the black-winged villain sprawling to a rooftop below. Leo, Don and Raph hurry to assist their brother, but Mike stands proudly and proclaims that the situation is under control. However, Mephos quickly recovers and zooms towards the affable turtle, shattering the bricks beneath his feet. Mikey loses his balance as the ledge crumbles and falls to the alley below! As Mikey plummets to the ground, Raptarr recovers and swoops down and grabs him. But as they fly back up to the roof, Mephos throws daggers at the hero. Raptarr covers Mike with his wings to protect him and is struck by one of the blades. Unable to fly due to the injury, Raptarr and Mikey resume their fall to the pavement far below. Leo, Don and Raph make haste to help their hapless brother. The two heroes crash through clotheslines and into an alley - fortunately Raptarr's landing is softened somewhat by a pile of debris while Mike bounces safely into a full dumpster (and other than having some underwear land on his head, is fine). Mephos lands and steals the crystal headband that the Guardian Angel was wearing. As the villain prepares to finish off the unconscious Raptarr, Leonardo springs from a fire escape and kicks him away. The Turtles surround Mephos. Facing uncertain odds and having taken what he came for, the metallic-winged warrior decides to retreat into the skies. The Turtles look at the unconscious body of Raptarr and try to figure out what they should do. Raptarr awakens in the Turtles' lair. Master Splinter heals the Guardian Angel's wing. The Guardian Angel then asks about his headband the Diadem. Donatello explains that Mephos took it - news that causes Raptarr to panic. Mephos has taken the Diadem (the crystal on the headband), which gives him the ability to find Raptarr's home, the Avian City. Once there, Mephos will start another civil war that will threaten the destruction of the Avian people and perhaps the world. Michelangelo offers to help him get his Diadem back. Raptarr is reluctant to agree as he already owes them his life, but Leonardo reminds the hero that he saved Michelangelo. Raptarr then details Mephos and his origin. Many eons ago, the Y’Lyntians created the Avians to be their slaves. The winged people were kept in a floating cage, which ultimately saved them when the Y’Lyntians and their island were destroyed by war. Using salvaged crystals from the Y’Lyntians, the Avians converted what was once their floating prison into what is now a floating city. As time wore on, some Avians felt that their powers were being wasted in a life of isolation in the sky. Mephos and his followers led a revolt to take over Avian City and then the world - but it ended with Mephos’ capture. As punishment for his rebellion, the villain had his wings clipped and was banished to the surface world. Raptarr was put on earth as well to watch over Mephos, but now, thanks to the Diadem, Mephos will be able to return to the floating city of the Avians and renew his civil war. The city has cloaking shields, thus it can only be found by a piece of Y'Lyntian crystal (which is what the Diadem actually is). Mephos does indeed find the Avian City and enters. Inside he is greeted by a band of followers. They have taken care of the guards and imprisoned all members of the Avian council except three. Back at the Turtles' lair, Don has modified the Turtle Tech Packs to be perfect for flying up to the Avian City. Unfortunately they don't have any crystals to locate the hidden sanctuary - but Raptarr recognizes some Y'Lyntian writing on a wall and opens a hidden compartment in the ceiling, revealing a huge cache of crystal (much to Don's astonishment). Raptarr takes a few shards and the team is ready to fly. Cut to the Avian City as Mephos smashes into a barricaded room where the three final Avian council members reside. The villain takes the green crystal key from the eldest and uses it to open a sealed door, giving him access to the Y'Lyntian crystal that powers the city. Mephos now controls Avian City and uses its power to send a bolt of energy to the earth below, destroying an island mountain and sending people fleeing in panic. Satisfied with his test, Mephos prepares to use the Avian City's awesome power to take over the surface world. As Mephos is about to test his new crystal by destroying Seattle, Raptarr and the Turtles enter the city. Our heroes quickly find Mephos and his minions and a battle begins. Raptarr takes on Mephos while the Turtles attack his guards. The TMNT make quick work of the guards, despite being unfamiliar with aerial combat. Raptarr is taking another beating - during the fight, Mephos offers his former friend a chance to join him, but the hero obviously declines. Mephos tosses Raptarr to the ground and grinds the heel of his boot into his foe's chest, goading him for having such a poor plan. Raptarr then reveals that his plan was to distract the rebel leader while his friends grabbed the green crystal key. Mephos freaks out when he sees that the Turtles have the key to his success and is distraught that the mutants are "befouling" the crystal by touching it. Mikey teases the villain by repeatedly touching the key and mocking Mephos. The villain chases Mike, who throws the green crystal straight towards the sun crystal (which powers the city). As Mephos speeds through the air to catch the key, he discovers too late that he has gotten too close to the power crystal and is electrocuted by it. With Mephos defeated, power is restored to the Avian council. Mephos' metal wings are taken and he is imprisoned in the Avian City. Outside, the Council and Raptarr thank the Turtles for their help and ask if they can somehow compensate them. Mikey makes one request - to get a "super hero team-up" photo with him and Raptarr together. Quotes Leo'': Again! Come on, again! Faster, Michelangelo! Michelangelo! (Leo then slices Mikey's paper in half) 'Mikey:'' '''Hey! I was reading that! ''Leo'':'' ''You're supposed to be training! ''Mikey'':' '''I was doing mental exercises. You know, reading! Little symbols on paper? That make words? Words form sentences?' Leo'': Mikey, didn't you learn anything from your Battle Nexus rematch? We have to be ready. All the time! 'Mikey:' '''Ahh, young Leonardo. Remember what Master Splinter says: Worry leads to fear, fear leads to anger, anger leads to worry. No, hold on. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to...a dark and moody Leo.' (Suddenly, there is a crash behind them) Raph'': What the shell was that? '''Raptarr: '''This ends now, Mephos! '''Mephos: '''I think not, Raptarr! Living amongst these apes has made you weak! '''Raptarr: '''No my old friend! Living down here has only made me realise that much more, how wrong you have always been! ''Donnie'':' So, who do we help? '''Mephos: '''We're gods amoung insects! You always refused to see that! ''Mikey'': That guy certainly doesn't sound too friendly. ''Leo''' and ''Raph: Maybe we should take them both out. Mikey'': Man, one turtle with 'tude was bad enough. '''Mephos: '''Your lack of vision will be your downfall, old friend! ''Mikey'': Wait a minute! It- it can't be! I don't believe it! ''Donnie'':' '''What?' Mikey'': That guy with the wings! He's the Guardian Angel! ''Donnie'': '''Who's the what? Mikey'':' '''You should really read a paper once in a while. The Guardian Angel's all their age! He's the new superhero in town! A highly secretive good guy that goes around saving people! And right now, he needs my help. This is so cool!' Mephos: '''And now it's time to see how you like life without your wings, old friend. ''Mikey'': Turtle Titan...to the rescue! WAHOO! ''Donnie'': Wait Mikey! We'll give you a hand! ''Mikey'':' No need! Turtle Titan has everything under control! (But then Mephos attacks again, causing Mikey to lose his balance and falls) 'Raph:'' '''Mikey, no! ''Mikey'':' AWW SHELL!!!!! ''Mikey'':' Mikey! ''Donnie'':'' Oh no!'' (Raptarr then swoops down and catches Mikey) ''Mikey'':' '''I'm too young to die!' Raptarr: '''I got you! Don't worry! '''Mephos: '''So foolish... (Suddenly, Mephos fires a blade attack and causes Raptarr to break his arm and drops Mikey again) ''Raph'':' What the shell?! ''Mikey'':' NOT AGAIN! (Mikey then falls into a dumpster) ''Mikey'':' '''Eww... Yuck! Are you OK?' Raptarr: '''I think- I think so. ''Raph'':'' '''They made it! ''Leo'':' '''Where'd the other one go?' (Suddenly, Mephos flashes past and dives down to finish the job) Leo'': Mikey, look out! (But it's too late! Mephos comes in from behind and causes Raptarr to smash into the wall) ''Leo'':'' '''Mikey! ''Raph'':' Hang on, bro! '''Mephos: '''At last. The Diadem. You will not need this anymore, Raptarr. And now, to put a long overdue end to our friendship. (Just as Mephos is closing in on Raptarr, Leo comes in from behind and launches a surprise attack) ''Leo'': Bring it, fly-boy! 'Raph:' '''If you got the guts!' Mephos: '''Foul creatures! Go crawl back into whatever swamp vomited you forth! I have what I need...for now. (The turtles then turn their attention to Raptarr who is now out cold) ''Raph'':'' '''So what do we do about this guy? ''Mikey'':' "Hurry! i'm befouling it by touching it! lots﻿ of befouling going on here!" '''Raptarr:' Then one day, there was war. The outside world have had enough of Y'Lyntian's ironfisted rule. And so had we. The slaves of Y'Lyntia have united against our cruel slave masters. The rebellion raged! Irony of ironies, it was our bird cage prison that in the end saved us all. My ancestors managed to free it from it's tether, as Y'Lyntia finally sank beneath the waves. Savaging precious fragments of Y'Lyntian crystal sun. The Avians combined the shards into incredibly powerful energy core. Powerful enough to keep our floating area loffed forever. Their prison have been transformed into a home. My people were free. For centuries, we Avians have kept ourselves cut off from the outside world. But there were those who believed that we were destined to rule over the surface world, not to hide from it. The leader of this movement was my best friend, and comrade, Mephos. Mephos: '''Attack! '''Raptarr: He lead his followers in a revolt that pitted Avian against Avian, brother against brother. The war ended with Mephos' capture. For his crimes against our people, the Avian Council sentenced Mephos to be exiled to the surface world for all time. His wings taken from him. I stayed on the surface world to watch Mephos, and to stop his attempts to return to the Avian city. Living here in your world, I have learned much. And have been able to help those in need, and I have stopped Mephos' plans several times. But now, with my Diadem, he will be able to find the Avian City, and enter it unopposed. The surface world is doomed. Imagine a floating city that can only be detected with a crystal Diadem. The immense power of the crystal energy core makes the Avian city an unspeakable weapon of mass destruction, and soon it will be Mephos' to command. Trivia *Both Dan Green and Eric Stuart both appear in the episode similar to their in appearance in Yu-Gi-Oh as Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba Gallery * A Wing and a Prayer/Gallery Video File:TMNT S04E07 A Wing and a Prayer External links * "A Wing and a Prayer" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes